Heat Wave
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Percy gets turned into a catboy by Hecate. And he's in heat. Not hard for Nico to figure out what to do. Shameless smut ensues. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy, oh and mpreg so be warned - Sequel "Heat Wave II" is up!


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Heat Wave || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Heat Wave – Don't Anger the Goddess of Magic

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, shoujo-ai, catboy, mpreg, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, oral, impregnation

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy, yes, that oder

Side Pairings: Lou/Miranda, Stolls/Percy (one-sided), Chris/Clarisse (mentioned)

Percy Jackson Characters: Nico di Angelo, Perseus Jackson, Lou Ellen, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Hecate

Summary: Percy had angered Hecate and the goddess of magic turned him into a catboy. Only problem? He's a son of Poseidon and one special ability of his made the outcome quite different than planned. - Not for those bothered by top!Nico. Or mpreg. Or catboys. Or anything else listed above. Really, if you can't read the warnings, then that's a problem. And really, that's a total bottom!Percy.

**Heat Wave**

_Don't Anger the Goddess of Magic_

Nico grinned broadly into the mist, laughing over something his best friend had said. He was currently bored out of his mind, sitting in his shower in the palace of Hades. Of course, he was fully clothed, because, well Lou really didn't want to see the Prince of Death naked. She preferred her girlfriend, thank you very much.

"_Anyway, you really need to come back to camp!_"

"But that just can't be true. I guess you're right. I need to see that for myself", grinned the son of Hades.

Damn it, he left for the underworld and what happened? Percy angered Hecate and got turned into something best described as a catboy. Nico wanted to return to camp as soon as possible, namely tomorrow, though he would prefer right away.

"_Lou!_", screamed a voice on the other side of the mist.

Nico's head snapped up and he stared past the punk girl to see the son of Poseidon entering the Hecate cabin. The girl herself turned around, too, staying in front of the mist so Percy couldn't see the son of Hades. But it was enough for Nico to catch a glimpse of Percy's black cat ears and the bushy tail wagging behind the frank looking boy.

"_Something the matter, Jackson?_", asked the daughter of Hecate with a sneaky grin.

"_Please, please, please, help me, Lou. I'm begging you, do something. She's your mother, talk with her, I can't stand the turns this is taking_", begged the sea-green eyed boy.

Both Lou and Nico raised an eyebrow at that. They had never seen the son of Poseidon beg for anything. Not even when Annabeth broke up with him.

"_I'm not quite getting what you're trying to say_", stated the punk girl irritated.

"_Your mother! She didn't just turn me into a catboy! She... She... turned me into a catboy __**in heat**__!_", whimpered the son of the Sea God.

He sank down, trying to hide his face behind his hands, his black cat-ears laid flat against his skull.

"_Excuse me, but I'm still not catching the point you're hopefully trying to get to._"

"_That's because you spend all your time in your cabin! Otherwise you would have noticed that I haven't been alone in days, because wherever I go, there's a boy trailing after me, trying to molest __me one way or the other! A—and I just nearly jumped Chris Rodriguez, because he still smelled like sex and I'm hornier than I've ever been in my whole life. And even though Clarisse and I are friends __now, she'd still chop my parts off if I'd try anything with her boyfriend. Please, do something... I really don't want to whore myself through camp..._", mewled Percy.

"_You can't be that horny!_", laughed the daughter of Hecate.

That was when the Stoll-brothers knocked on the door and came inside. They both had broad grins adoring their faces.

"_Lou-Lou! We've been searching for—ah! There he is. Sorry to bother you, dear witch. Pe~ercy, how about you go with us to the lake?_", asked the two sons of Hermes sneakily.

Lou and Nico observed how Percy's ears stood erect and his pupils dialed into slits, his tongue darting out, licking his lips. Subconsciously nodded the green-eyed boy and stood.

"Louisa Ellen! You are going to keep every male out of Percy's way until I arrive back at camp", hissed Nico lowly.

His eyes had darkened into a nearly black color, his knuckles turning white – and that had to mean something, considering his olive-colored skin. Lou, on the other side of the mist, nodded slowly, still irritated by the little show in front of her.

The son of Hades turned tails, packed his things, as fast as possible, and traveled through the nearest shadow. He still could IM his father later. It was more important right now to keep those perverted bastards away from _**his**_ Percy.

Oh, and he was just in time. Lou had stood no chance against both pranksters. They had tricked her and were busy molesting the son of Poseidon right now.

"What the Tartarus is going on here?", growled Nico angrily.

The Stoll brothers looked up at the son of Hades and grinned happily.

"Hey there, Nico. Wanna hear something funny?", asked Travis.

And before the Ghost Prince could answer, Travis lowered his head and sucked on Percy's neck. The hero of Olympus moaned heatedly and bucked his hips, whimpering desperately.

"**Stop it this instant!**", screamed the son of Hades furiously.

Shadows crept around the Hermes children, pulling them off of the wanton son of Poseidon. Percy, who had lost his hold, sank to his knees, a blush gracing his features, his clothes crumbled, his eyes half-lid, the long, black hair in disarray, cute, black cat-ears standing straight, the cat-tail looking even more bushy than before. The teen was panting and whimpering, looking in need of comfort, body contact or just sex.

Two grunts were heard and the Stolls looked at Nico majorly annoyed, stood and left.

"Not cool, man. We could have shared him", grumbled Connor, before they left for their cabin.

The look of anger on Nico's face only increased.

"What _exactly_ did you think you were doing?", hissed the curly-haired demi-god.

Another whimper escaped Percy's lips and he looked at Nico with guilt-written eyes. It were such kicked-kitty-eyes that his anger faded right away. A sigh escaped Nico's lips and he shook his head.

"Perce, come on, what had been going on here?", whispered the son of Hades.

But before he could say something else or register anything at all, he had the son of Poseidon sitting at his feet. The older teen rubbed his head against Nico's leg and looked up at him pleadingly.

"M sorry, mate... But I can't... can't resist the urge... I need it... I _**need**_..."

Percy's voice sounded hoarse, broken and needy. That got the younger demi-god even more irritated. What indeed did Hecate do to the poor hero of Olympus?

"Ah! Nico, good! Come inside, and bring the horny kitty with you! Leaving him alone doesn't seem like a good idea after I saw the Stolls!", called Lou's voice from the cabin behind them.

The Ghost Prince nodded and looked expectantly down at the paler boy.

"I sure as hell won't let you alone, you're staying with me, Percy-cat", stated Nico.

Sea-green eyes widened and the boy nodded, jumping from the stand up into the olive-skinned boy's arms. The son of Hades could only react because his battlefield instincts kicked in and he slung his arms around Percy's waist. The Sea Prince had his legs wrapped around Nico's hips and his arms around the taller teens neck.

"Staying with mate", purred the son of Poseidon happily.

The Ghost Prince blinked confused, but secured his grip on his secret love nonetheless. Inside the Hecate cabin stood two young women. One was the punk girl best known as Lou and the other, older and not that violet, had the aura of a goddess.

"Lady Hecate. I would bow if I'd be able to, but I'm kind of... hindered right now."

"Ah, I can see it, heir of Hades", smiled the Lady of Magic.

Percy whimpered, though this time not out of need but out of fear. He snuggled deeper into Nico's protective hold.

"The evil witch that hexed me", hissed the catboy.

"Don't talk like that or she'll do something worse", hissed Nico back.

Lady Hecate only laughed full-heartedly and shook her head.

"No, no, I guess I do deserve his anger. My magic normally doesn't fail me, but this time something went wrong. I guess it has to do with him, I'm not so sure what caused it, but I want to apologize."

"I don't mean to sound disrespectful, but your apology doesn't help in this matter. Why is he acting so strange and why do all boys try to get into his pants?", mumbled the son of the Death God.

"Whatever went wrong made him very – how to put it? – desirable to males", answered Hecate.

"Why, as far as I know, I'm male, too. And what about that thing he keeps calling me – a mate?"

"Ah, that answers your own question. He is so clingy to you, because he picked you as his mate. And you don't act like a brainless, horny teenager, because you have desired him before his change", explained the goddess of magic with a knowing smirk.

"A mate? A mate-mate? But... What does this mean? And how do we get that whole thing reverse?"

"Well, you being his mate would be enough to 'reverse that whole thing'. Due to the complications, I'm not able to turn him back. But his heat will stop once he's mated, meaning the other campers won't try to jump him anymore and he wouldn't try anything with someone else aside his mate."

"Oh", whispered the Ghost Prince dumbfounded and nodded.

It was kind of hard to concentrate while Percy constantly licked his neck and purred into his ear.

"So~o, you two leave and we will leave you two alone for some time and then you'll be fine", grinned Lou and led them out of her cabin.

All Nico could do was nod and go straight to his cabin. Once entered, he locked the door behind himself and laid the older half-blood on top of the black silken sheets of his king-sized bed. The smaller teen's purr increased and he rolled himself over the bed, stretching and looking all in all very cat-like.

"Well, my very cute Percy-cat... What are we going to do now?", asked Nico desperately.

Percy's eyes gleamed and he sat up fast. But as soon as he sat, he lowered his upper half again, laying his head on the bed and looking expectantly up at Nico, his ass high in the air and his tail swinging behind it.

"Mount me", breathed the long-haired boy seductively.

"_**What?**_", exclaimed Nico with wide eyes.

"You're my mate, I need you, please... Mount me, take me, make me yours...", whispered Percy.

With curious and slow steps neared the son of Hades the horny catboy and stroked the soft ears. The purr once again increased and the son of Poseidon rubbed his head against Nico's hand.

"If I understand correctly, what is talking out of you right now is a primal instinct that kicked in. Things your brain didn't want to acknowledge but you now have to face. And believe me, once this is over and you got your brain back, we're so going to talk about this. But for now, I'll do as you wish", stated the Ghost Prince with a cheeky grin.

"Too much talking, too many clothes", murmured the son of Poseidon and tilted his head.

"As you wish", chuckled the heir of the Dark Lord.

With slow, graceful moves, that seemed to torture Percy, strode the son of Hades over to the bed and striped down, until he stood in front of Percy in all his glory, the gorgeous abs, the olive-skin tightly wrapped around all those muscles, black hair curling around the base of the long, thick and hard erection pointing into the catboy's face. Percy licked his lips and sat up, sticking his tongue out and started to lick the delicious looking cock in front of him. Nico grunted pleased, the little cat-licks all being well placed. Long, olive-skinned fingers grabbed the black silken hair and pressed the Sea Prince into his crotch.

"I think it's time for you to make good use of that pretty mouth of yours", grinned Nico.

"I'd do anything to please my mate", whispered the long-haired half-blood and opened his mouth.

The son of Hades could only gasp as his lover deepthroated him. He had received some blow-jobs in the past, children of Aphrodite loved the bad-boy-style, but never before had he been down one's throat that deep. And it felt good. Indescribable good. The way the sleek tongue stimulated him, how he slid in and out of Percy's throat without any gag-reflex kicking in or getting scraped by the older teen's teeth.

"You're quite the pro, kitty-cat. I sure hope you didn't practice that much", growled the Ghost Prince possessively and pulled Percy's head back from his cock.

The son of Poseidon whimpered out of pain and pleasure at the same time, looking up at Nico with pleading eyes. It was irritating how the Sea Prince seemed to enjoy the pain and dominance.

"No, no, no... No, mate, I'd never betray you, mate, I'm yours, only yours... I've never been with a male, I swear. I'm still pure, I'm yours to take", whispered Percy soothingly.

"Well, we'll see, you slutty little kitten", grunted Nico sceptically.

Oh, he would see as soon as he would take the boy. Though, thinking that Percy was still a virgin and it was his right to take the virginity of his horny little kitten made him moan in lust. Pre-cum dripped from the tip of his penis and the pink, soft tongue darted out right away to lick it off. Purring filled the silence in the cabin and Percy licked his lips.

"Tastes good... My mate tastes good... Can I have more?", asked the catboy with big, begging eyes.

"Go ahead, I've got loads more to come", grinned Nico and nodded.

Once again the pink lips closed around his dick and he couldn't help but groan in pleasure. It felt so good and if the mouth of his kitty felt so incredible, how good would the virgin caverns feel? Thinking of it and feeling the sleek tongue on his dick was too much and he shot his load down Percy's throat, causing the son of Poseidon to choke on it. Nico hastily pulled the boy's head back, not wanting his lover to choke on his cum and also wanting to spread some of it somewhere else, thus he ejaculated onto the Sea Prince's face. Percy yelped and closed his eyes as the hot seed hit his face, a dark blush covering his cheeks, nearly invisible beneath the thick layer of cum.

"You're gorgeous like that, my kitten", whispered Nico approvingly.

And he did. The son of Hades loved how his Sea Prince looked, all covered with his cum. The hero of Olympus looked up at him and licked his lips, slowly opening his shirt and discarding it. He then, likewise slow, got rid of his jeans.

"My mate, make me yours, truly... Mark me in every way possible", growled Percy heatedly.

The smaller teen laid down onto his back and spread his legs wide open, giving Nico the perfect view. Long, graceful fingers wiped some of the cum from his face and found their way down to his own entrance. The son of Hades sat down to watch the show. The sleek fingers circled the puckered hole, rubbing the cum into it, the fingers slowly pushing inside, causing the catboy to moan wantonly. Percy pushed another finger up his ass and started to scissor them, opening his entrance for his mate. Nico could look into his love, seeing his cum decorating the tight, pink hole. The display of his long time crush preparing himself was enough to make Nico hard again.

"That's enough", ordered the younger teen and crawled over to Percy.

The hero of Olympus only nodded and spread his legs some more. Nico gripped the broad hips tightly, thinking of something his stepmother had told him once. Something he always had to think about when he looked Percy up and down.

"You know, you got quite the good child-bearing hips. It's a shame it's wasted on you... No, wrong formulation, it's a shame you can't use them for their purpose", whispered Nico into Percy's ear.

And it was a shame, truly. Persephone had always insisted that 'young Perseus got hips screaming to bear someone's children' and that always made him wonder what Percy would look like if pregnant with his child. It had become one of his favorite phantasies, his seed inside of the beautiful, long-haired boy, a child, their child, growing inside of Percy's body, the green-eyed beauty all round and heavy with a baby. How often he came to this thought, but some things are bound to stay a phantasy. Boys don't get pregnant. But one can dream, right?

"You would look beautiful, all round and pregnant, carrying my child", mused the younger teen.

The catboy mewled wantonly and slung his arms around Nico's neck, pulling him into a kiss. The iron grip on his hips tightened some more as the Ghost Prince pushed into the long-haired boy.

"Ow!", whimpered Percy and slung his legs around Nico.

"Sh, don't worry, the pain will pass", tried the curly-haired boy soothingly. "Gods, you feel so tight, so amazingly hot and tight... The way you embrace me..."

"Ow... Please, deeper, my mate, I want to feel you all the way inside me!", begged the son of the sea god, his face contracted in pain and pleasure.

"Gods, you're so tight... So tight... I've never been into someone as tight as you... ", gasped Nico once he was seated all the way inside Percy.

"Start thrusting, please, please fuck me!", commanded the catboy.

"As you wish, my kitten", chuckled the curly-haired boy.

Nico started thrusting as deep into his love as possible, pulling nearly all the way out just to thrust into him again. The son of Poseidon mewled and moaned in passion, pleasure and pain.

"More, please more, take me harder, deeper, I need you!"  
>The son of Hades obeyed his lover's wish, taking the boy in a hard and animalistic manner, enjoying every second of it.<p>

"Yes, yes...", begged the smaller teen, not even knowing what he was begging for. "Make me yours forever, my mate!"

"Mine forever, eh? I'm going to make you mine, certainly", stated Nico with a broad grin, stroking Percy's member.

"Yes, yes, please! I've wanted you for so long, needed you... Finally, my mate... I'm yours to take, oh please, please take me", whimpered Percy wantonly, enjoying the touch of his mate.

The son of Hades kept stroking his kitten, enjoying the idea of it. Percy Jackson, his alone. All the while he kept thrusting into the tightness of his catboy. And he would be the only one to know how tight the son of Poseidon truly was. The thought finally send him over the edge.

"Good, so good... I—I'm going to cum!", growled Nico.

"Yes! Cum inside me, my mate! Mark me with your cum, fill me, gift me with your seed deep inside of me, please fill me with your seed, I want to carry your heir!"

"You want me to knock you up, kitty?", asked the son of Hades a bit surprised.

He liked the way Percy playing along to his favorite phantasy.

"Yes, please, fill me with your seed and allow me to carry your child", begged the long-haired boy wantonly.

"My Perce, carrying my child", laughed the curly-haired teenager.

And with those words, Nico came, deep inside of him, shooting load after load of hot cum inside his love. The son of Poseidon too came, spraying his seed over his stomach. His muscles contracted, milking every last drop of cum out of the Ghost Prince.

"Love your cum inside of me, feels so good and warm", purred the older teen, pulling Nico down on top of him.

Nico rolled them over and Percy laid his head on the taller boy's chest, listening to his heartbeat, just as the son of Hades wanted to pull out of him.

"No, no, no, mate, stay inside of me, please, I want to feel you inside of me", begged Percy with pleading eyes.

"Mh... As you wish, my kitty... But you know what's missing?", grinned the son of Hades.

Percy looked at him in irritation, but the taller teen only stroked his back, resting his hand on the older boy's lower back, right on top of his former Achilles-spot. The hero of Olympus shuddered when a hot-cold sensation hit him. His breath stoked and he stared at Nico in wonder.

"What...?", was all he could articulate.

The Ghost Prince grinned cheekily and grabbed a beautiful hand-mirror from his bed stand, holding it so that Percy could see his lower back in the reflection. The purring started again and Percy rubbed his head against Nico's neck, licking his mate's cheeks.

"There, now sleep, my kitten", whispered Nico and tightened his grip on Percy's waist.

It didn't take long for the son of Poseidon to be deeply asleep. A fond and soft smile laid on the curly-haired boy's lips as he watched his lover sleep.

Hours later, Percy woke with a start, because he felt something stiffen inside of him. He gasped and jerked into a sitting position, driving the hardening shaft all the way up his ass. The boy beneath him moaned at the sudden pleasure and opened his eyes, staring up at the bewildered catboy.

"Oh, hey, you're awake that soon?", grinned Nico and pushed himself up into a half-sitting position.

"Well, feeling your morning erection hardening inside my ass kind of makes it nearly impossible to stay asleep", yelped the smaller boy.

"So, you ready for round two, my kitten?", asked the younger teen with a grin.

"Round two? Oh, dear Lord Zeus, I feel like a train had hit me", groaned the hero and grabbed his head, feeling something sticky on his face. "Wait, is that—Oh goodness, I've got cum smeared all over my face?"

Percy wiped his face with his hands, staring down at the cum on them and, without the real intention to do so, stuck his tongue out and licked it off.

"Your face ain't the only place full with my cum", laughed the taller half-blood and caressed the other boy's stomach.

The long-haired demi-god gasped and looked wide-eyed down at the hand. His ears stood up and he shook his head furiously. Nico knew that something was wrong, he just couldn't pinpoint it, but it worried him greatly. He sat up some more, grabbing the broad hips securely and looked up into Percy's eyes.

"Perce, what's wrong? I get it, that what ever had been wrong with you stopped since our 'mating' is completed. But what's wrong with you now? What does this freak-out mean?"

Nico's voice was low and soothingly, his dark, brown eyes gleaming with worry.

"I'm too young to be pregnant", whimpered the son of Poseidon, his ears laying flat against his skull, and he stood up.

His knees felt like jelly, his legs were wobbly and he walked away from the bed. Cum leaked out of his ass, dripping down his legs.

"Perce, you're hyperventilating, please calm down and tell me what is bothering you."

The son of Hades too stood up and walked slowly toward the smaller teen.

"I am too young to be pregnant."

"You already said that, but it doesn't make any sense, Perce. Boys don't get pregnant."

"I'm a son of Poseidon! Heir of the sea. And the sea brings forth life. Every child of Poseidon is able to bear children, regardless of their gender. That's the reason Hecate's curse went wrong. I've hit heat like a female because of the difference between children of Poseidon and other demi-gods."

"You're... serious, aren't you?", asked Nico dumbfounded.

"Of course I'm serious! I'm as serious as—wow..."

At first the boy had screamed at the top of his lungs, but he stopped in the middle of his sentence when he caught a glimpse of his backside in the broad mirror on the wall. His fingers found their way to touch the spot above his ass. It tingled and tickled.

"What is this?", asked the son of Poseidon curiously.

"Let's call it a shadow-tattoo. Like a tattoo, just not made with ink but with shadows. And permanent. Only I am able to remove it", answered the son of Hades nonchalantly.

"And why on earth did you write 'Property of Nico di Angelo' on my lower back?"

"Because, at least yesterday, it was what you said you are. It was you who said you are mine and mine alone. And you begged me to 'mark you in every way possible' and what better way to mark is there?", grinned the son of the Death God. "Besides, no demi-god would mess with me and try anything funny with what's mine."

The olive-skinned male slung his arms around Percy's waist and rested his hands on top of the catboy's stomach, stroking it tenderly.

"So... Does that mean you're expecting my child now?", asked the curly-haired boy.

"I—I... Oh goodness..", whispered the son of Poseidon.

"Don't freak out again, please. You're alright, everything is going to turn out fine."

"Fine? Fine?", gasped the smaller teen and glared down at Nico.

"Yes, fine. And now, please shut up or else I'll get a gag for you", growled the taller half-blood.

"Excuse me?", mumbled Percy and blushed.

"I don't want to hear you freak out about something so beautiful. You'll bear my child, like I've always dreamed of, and you're finally mine. My love, my mate, my everything. My world. I've yearned for you for way too long, I will never miss you again."

The heir of the sea god sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back into the tight embrace, just to feel the hard shaft of Nico poke against his lower back, causing his shadow-tattoo to tingle.

"How about a second round now?", suggested the son of Hades and pushed Percy onto the bed, not waiting for an answer.

The older demi-god sat up on all four, lifting his tail, presenting his fine, round ass and begging for Nico to mount him again, without words. Nico just grunted and positioned himself at the tight, puckered entrance. Not seeing the need to prepare the needy kitten since they had had sex only mere hours ago he entered the tight ass, causing the smaller demi-god to hiss in pain and buckle his hips.

"Gods, you're so tight", groaned the taller half-blood and started to thrust into the boy beneath him with a frantic, brutal rhythm, causing Percy to mewl and moan in ecstasy.

"Harder! Harder, deeper, please!"

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's torso and brought him upright, before he started to stroke the smaller half-blood's member in harsh, jerky motions, causing the boy to soon hit his climax, spreading his seed all over the black silken sheets and clenching down on Nico. Hot cum shot into his bowls, filling him once again. Percy mewled and purred, a smile tugged on his lips as he turned around and captured Nico's lips in a kiss.

"My mate, my love. And soon, the... well, mother of my child", breathed the Ghost Prince against the son of Poseidon's neck.

"I think I'm grateful to Lady Hecate, for her magic made something possible I've wanted for a long, long time. I'm yours and I will be yours forever", whispered Percy happily, slowly laying down on the king sized bed again, pulling Nico with him.

"I guess you should rest, before we get to the third round", suggested the younger half-blood.

The son of Poseidon mewled happily and snuggled into Nico's embrace. The son of Hades laid his hands on top of Percy's stomach, dreamily drawing figures on it with his fingers.

"See, Miranda, I told you they would be busy for the next time", whispered a voice from the door.

Nico raised an eyebrow, locking eyes with Lou Ellen. The daughter of Hecate winked at him before she closed the door again to leave those two be. Her plan had went perfectly fine and her best friend hat finally gotten what he had desired for such a long time. She really needed to thank her mother for helping them out.

~*~ _The End_ ~*~


End file.
